


Glitz and Glam

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Swearing, it's not, its all 100 percent consensual, slight slut shaming, something that might be mistaken as dub-con, thats the point of dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on tumblr by my lovely Niff Anon: Prompts you say..you know me, I love the Niff. So what about Glitz and Glam? I can't really decide who's be the star since Jeff's obvious choice but Nick would switch it up a bit, so you can choose :) NA <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitz and Glam

Anything else for today?” Jeff asked.

Quinn looked at her clipboard, clicking her tongue. “Ah, yes. He has a photo shoot this afternoon. He has to be at the venue by 4:30pm for hair and makeup.”

“Are you sure it isn’t too much for him? He already did a talk show this morning.”

“Positive. I’m his manager, I know what I’m doing.” Quinn smiled. Jeff nodded, walking alongside her as they went to find Nick. They went to his dressing room, knocking on the door.

“Who is it?” Came Nick’s voice from the other side of the door.

“It’s me.” Jeff replied, opening the door anyway. Nick was sitting on the couch, scowling as he looked up from his phone.

“What do you want?”

“You have a photo shoot to get ready for. You have to leave in an hour.” Jeff said, tapping his pen against his clipboard.

“What’s it for?” Nick asked, sounding uninterested.

“Vanity Fair.”

“I’d rather not.” Nick groaned, rising from his seat and going over to the sink. He didn’t look at either of them as he filled up his drink bottle, sighing deeply.

“It’s already booked in. You don’t have a choice.” Quinn pointed out.

“Of course I don’t. Whatever. Let’s just get there early so it’s over and done with.” He looked at Jeff. “You. Tall blonde one. Call a limo.”

“Yes Mr. Duval.” Jeff muttered, walking out into the hall to call for a limo. Quinn joined him about a minute later, leaning against the wall and pinching the bridge of her nose.

“God he’s an ass. Why the fuck am I even his manager?” She sighed.

“Good pay. Why do you think anyone else sticks around?” Jeff laughed. “Try being his PA. I spend the most time with him out of anyone.”

“ _Ha, no thanks._ Anyway, he’ll be out in a minute. Make sure he gets to the limo without a tantrum. I’ll meet you there.” She said, waving as she walked off.

“I can only try.” He said, waving back. Nick came out of the room about five minutes later, glancing at Jeff.

“Is my limo here?” He asked.

“Yes. Miss. Fabray said she’ll be there in a moment.” Jeff said, gesturing for Nick to begin walking.

“Oh yay. Another day with her.” Nick said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“She is your manager after all.” Jeff said, earning sympathetic looks from the people passing them in the hall.

Nick scoffed, walking outside. “Don’t remind me.”

Jeff sighed, smiling as he saw Quinn waiting for them by the limo. The driver opened the door, allowing them all to get in before shutting it and going around to the front. Jeff slid in beside Quinn, Nick sitting across from them. Quinn spent the whole time scribbling on her clipboard, making phone calls and organising new venues for Nick’s performances. Jeff just sat there while she handled all the work, jumping as Nick snapped his fingers in front of his face.

“Yes Mr. Duval?”

“What is this photo shoot for? Why am I doing it? Is it a cover or an article?”

Jeff looked down at his clipboard. “It’s a cover story about your rise to fame.”

“Another one. Ugh, can’t they just leave me alone?” Nick let his head fall back against the seat. The rest of the trip was silent until they arrived at the photo shoot venue, Nick grumbling as he went into the hair and makeup department. Jeff and Quinn spoke to the photographer, apologising in advance about Nick until he showed up, his first costume change on under his robe. They sat there for hours as Nick did shoot after shoot; clothed, shirtless, underwear, everything. They were ecstatic when the shoot finished, waiting out in the limo as Nick got all of his makeup and hairspray taken off. They went back to the recording studio so Quinn and Jeff could file some paperwork, and Nick could get changed. They made their way into Nick’s dressing room shortly after they arrived, watching him from the doorway.

“Right Mr. Duval. I’m off for the night. Call if you need anything.” Quinn said.

“Whatever.” He muttered, looking at Jeff. “I need you to come back to my house to organise my files. They’re all over my desk and it’s getting irritating.”

“Very well.” Jeff nodded.

“I could find someone from reception to do that for you, if you want?” Quinn said.

“No, no. He’s my PA. This is his job.” Nick said, waving her away. Jeff made his way out to the limo to wait for Nick, making small talk with the driver until Nick slid into the seat across from him. The driver took them back to Nick’s house, Jeff thanking him before following Nick to the front door. Nick switched on the light, glancing around before shutting the door and pressing Jeff up against it. Jeff kissed him hard, spinning them around so Nick was the one against the door. He pulled Nick’s shirt off, throwing it on the ground before running his hands down the shorter man’s chest.

“Can’t believe you made me wait all day to touch you.” He growled against Nick’s lips, moving down to suck a mark into his neck.

“It was harder for me. You know how hot you looked today? I wanted you to fuck me so good, Quinn just wouldn’t leave us alone for long enough.” Nick moaned, bringing his hands up to pull on Jeff’s hair. Jeff pulled back to look at him for a moment before grabbing his hand and taking him to the bedroom, pushing him down on the bed. He crawled between Nick’s legs, kissing him hard before biting down on his bottom lip.

“You were so harsh today Nicky. Making me do whatever you wanted. Bossing me around.” He grabbed Nick’s arms, pinning them up above his head as he worked at the brunette’s belt. “Well guess what? Looks like you’re my bitch now, hm?” He let go of Nick’s arms, giving him a warning look that said don’t move. He removed Nick’s belt and popped the button of his jeans, pulling them off along with his underwear. He removed his own shirt slowly, looking at Nick and winking as he pulled it over his head with a flick of his hips. He ran his fingers along his waistband slowly, pulling them down just enough, so that Nick could see his hipbone.

“Damn it Jeff, just get naked already!” Nick whined. Jeff smirked at him before standing up and ridding himself of the rest of his clothes, climbing back on top of Nick once he was completely naked.

“Demanding are we? You know that’s not how this works Nicky. I make the rules. And do you know what’s gonna happen tonight?” He asked. Nick shook his head, biting his lip.

Jeff leaned in close, licking along the shell of Nick’s ear before beginning to whisper. “Well, you should be able to guess, considering how bossy you were today. I’m gonna fuck you so good Nicky, make you take it. Might even do it twice, who knows? Do you want that Nicky? Want me to make you take it like the bitch that you are?”

Nick let out a squeak, nodding quickly.

Jeff gripped Nick’s jaw, squeezing tightly. “I asked you a question. I want to hear you answer it.”

“I want you to make me take it.” Nick whimpered.

“Why would that be?” Jeff smirked.

“Because I’m your little bitch.”

“Good answer.” Jeff said, leaning back to fish the lube out of the drawer, slicking three of his fingers up before shoving them into Nick’s entrance roughly, twisting them as the brunette howled in pleasure.

“Jeff, I need you inside me already. Please please please fuck me. I need it so bad.”

“I guess, since you said please.” Jeff muttered, pulling his fingers out and slicking himself up. He slapped Nick’s thigh, looking down at him. “On your hands and knees. Now.” Nick obliged immediately, going on his hands and knees, pushing his ass back. Jeff positioned himself at Nick’s entrance, leaning over to whisper to him. “Wanna see how much you can take, Nicky?”

“Oh, god yes. Please Jeff, take me.” Nick whined. Jeff waited a moment before snapping his hips forward, burying himself deep inside Nick. Nick’s arms shook as Jeff pulled out, slamming into him again and again.

“Your arms better not give out Nicky.” He growled, grabbing the brunette’s shoulders for leverage as he thrust into him. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Love it when I make you take it. Who would ever guess? The great Nick Duval, bent over and getting fucked up the ass, moaning and begging under his PA. The press would go crazy Nicky. Call you a bitch. A slut. All of the things that you are.” Jeff brought one hand away from Nick’s shoulder, scratching down his back roughly before slapping his ass. “Isn’t that right Nicky? You’re just a little slut. My little slut. You wouldn’t dare be like this for anyone else, now would you? You know I’d find out, punish you so bad. You aren’t going to be a bad boy, are you Nicky?”

“No, no. I won’t be a bad boy. I’ll be a good boy, just for you. I love how you make me take it. Making me wait until no one can see us. You tease me so much Jeffie. Sometimes I just wanna drop down in public and suck you off.” Nick keened as Jeff made a particularly hard thrust, making his arms give out. He buried his face in the blanket, groaning as he felt Jeff’s hand in his hair, pulling his head back roughly.

“I told you not to let your arms give out.” Jeff growled, tugging on Nick’s hair.

“I’m sorry. You’re just so good at this, I couldn’t help it.” Nick whined.

“Well, I think I’ll go easy on you since you apologised.” Jeff said, smacking Nick’s ass roughly. Nick buried his face in the sheets as the hand gripping his hair moved to his waist, Jeff’s other hand still spanking him. He lifted his head up from the sheets as much as he could, turning to look at Jeff.

“Jeffie, I’m close, please.” He whined. Jeff reached his hand down to wrap around Nick’s cock. Nick’s head fell forward again and one, two, three strokes later he was cumming across his chest and Jeff’s hand, breathing heavily. Seeing Nick come undone like that was the final straw for Jeff. He groaned and threw his head back as he came deep inside of Nick, squeezing the brunette’s hip. He pulled out of Nick and collapsed on the bed, catching his breath. He grabbed some tissues off the bedside table, cleaning himself and Nick off before getting under the blankets with Nick snuggled into his side.

“Jeff, wow. That was incredible. Definitely in our top three.” Nick smiled up at him. He narrowed his eyes at the look on Jeff’s face, leaning up on his elbow so he could look down at the blonde. “Jeff, what’s wrong?”

Jeff sighed, looking into his eyes. “The way you talked to me today. You usually aren’t that harsh. I know it’s all pretend, but it felt like you really meant it. Like you hated me.” He turned around to bury his face in the pillow as he started to cry, feeling Nick’s hands on his back, rolling him back over.

“Jeffie, look at me. Please.” Nick whispered. Jeff looked at him, his eyes still blurry with tears. Nick wiped them away with the pad of his thumb before talking. “I’m so, so sorry you felt that way. I could never hate you. I love you so much Jeff, I can’t even describe it. It’s always pretend, but I suppose the way I was talking to everyone else must have rubbed off when I was talking to you. I’m truly sorry Jeffie. I love you and I would never say or do anything to hurt you.” He leaned down, kissing Jeff softly. He pulled back, smiling as Jeff reached up, pulling him into a hug.

“It’s okay Nicky. I love you too.” Jeff smiled, kissing his cheek. Nick wrapped an arm around the blonde’s waist, snuggling into his chest.

“I love you more Jeffie. I’ll prove it to you. I think I want to tell people about us. I’m sick of this whole asshole-celebrity act. I just want to be with you.”

“Oh, Nicky you don’t have to do that. It’s fine, really. I don’t want you jeopardising your career for me.” Jeff said sadly.

“I don’t care about my career. I don’t care about anything except us. I love you Jeff Sterling. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I’m going to shout it to the world, I don’t care anymore. You are my boyfriend, and I love you more than anything.”

“You’d do that for me?” Jeff asked.

“Of course. I love you.” Nick said, pressing a kiss to Jeff’s chest.

“I love you too Nicky. So much. It’s a privilege to call you my boyfriend. I couldn’t ask for anything more.” Jeff carded his fingers through Nick’s hair, falling asleep to Nick’s light snores.


End file.
